


do i wanna know?

by jlehtfm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Smut, club fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlehtfm/pseuds/jlehtfm
Summary: you just got out of a relationship with eren, he cheated on you with some random girl, and you’re out to get over his cheating ass and u meet a guy…(this is a warning of alcohol and drug use and smut in future chapters! pls stay safe<3)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. i like it

“fuck Hitch, I feel like I need a break, or I need to catch one I guess,” you said to your best friend and roommate. 

“you really do, like fuck him, you were way too good for his dumbass anyways.”

“Oh Hitch, you have to admit he was really attractive,” you retorted.

“Yeah Yeah y/n, eren’s looks only took him so far,” she said rolling her eyes with a small smile on her lips. 

“Sure, he was good in bed though,” you said biting your lip. “Probably the only thing I liked about him, but I miss his flirtyass comments,” you said pouting. 

“Oh god, they were in no way funny,” she said with her mouth wide open. “You have terrible taste y/n,”

“I’m trying to experiment okay!” you responded defensively. 

“I have an idea, let's go out to Connie's new club!”

oh shit. I haven’t been out in ages it feels like. Getting drunk with my best friend is exactly what I need though. (you thought)

“You’re a fucking genius Hitch,” You said laughing.

“Girl I know, let's get ready.”  
———

You slipped on a tight silky black lace dress with your shoes and Hitch adjusted the straps of her short red dress as you both sprinted to the uber she called. 

“Okay rules: always call me, be safe, and Sasha’s gonna be sober the whole time so if I’m out of it go straight to her okay?”

“Yes ma’am!” you said laughing and saluting. “You too though bitch I love you too much so come to me if you need anything,” you said concerned.

In the 20 minutes it took to arrive at the club you and Hitch sang all the songs playing on the radio like crazy people, you missed nights like this when you were single.

——

When you got to the club, Connie and Sasha came out to welcome you guys in, and you all headed straight to the bar. 

“How have you guys been?” Connie asked, sipping a beer.

“Yeah guys, it feels like it’s been forever since I have seen you both, especially you y/n…” Sasha explained with her mouth full (of Niccolo’s food ):

“Well, I mean Eren and I just broke it off so, yeah I am on the market now,” You said laughing. (making jokes was your only coping mechanism)

“You’re lying, no way! shit I’m sorry though. Like I’m his friend and he’s a complete dick all the time now,” Connie said with sorry eyes.

“Oh I forgot! drinks are all on Connie, he lost the bet,” Sasha said laughing.

“Fuck this! I thought he would be better and changed by now but Eren’s the same i guess,” Connie said rolling his eyes.

“Fuck that bs! He literally cheated with some random girl, so we came here to be crazy and have some fun. okay? his dick isn’t worth crying about y/n! He probably wasn’t even that good!” Hitch stated firmly. “y/n... you need to catch a break” she said laughing and putting up her hands in quotes. 

“Let's do some shots then!” Connie said screaming.

8 shots later****. With many laughs with you best friends, you were so close to peeing you pants. You felt so out of your own body it was insane. You loved the freedom and intoxicating feeling you got out of drinking. You definitely got too cocky and flirty. 

“fuck” you breathed. “You guys are insane for making me drunk like this,” you said laughing like a hysterically. 

“We did this on purpose!” Sasha said with a calculating attitude. “You’re the best flirty drunk I’ve ever seen in my life, a complete natural.

“Exactly, now let's go dance bitch,” Hitch screamed over the loud music while grabbing your right hand.  
——

(play “You make me feel…” by cobra starship ft. Sabi)

Hitch dragged you out there with the large crowd jumping and moshing around. You both were so fucking drunk it was insane. The feeling of like you were a completely different person excited you in every way, you could forget that you were just cheated on. You felt so different, free for once. 

“Being single and intoxicated is the best combo,” Hitch stated with a smile

“While dancing with Hitch you accidentally fell over on a tall guy, with the prettiest hazel eyes and brown mullet.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry” You said with your hand on his chest.

His shirt was half undone, the buttons showing off his chest and he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. He smiled at you. The dimples piercing his face perfectly and the colored lights hitting him in all the right places. 

“Oh no you’re all good,” He replied with a cocky smile. He gently took your hand off his chest and looked in your eyes for any concern, and took you towards the center of the crowd of people. 

“What’s your name crazy?” he asked with a grin while walking backwards. 

“y/n- you said over the blasting music in the club. “what about you cockyass?” you replied with a large smile. 

“Jean” he said rolling his eyes but laughing at your sarcastic comment.

(play “I like it” by Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull)

You started to move your hips right where he wanted them, matching the loud beats of the song. The alcohol made you feel overly confident and loose enough to dance and grind up against a total stranger.

Jean wasn't drunk, tipsy maybe from a drink he had with his friends earlier, but he was actually higher than a kite. You could just tell based off of his scent of marijuana and vanilla sage. He was always cocky in a way, the way he smiled at you and the way he raised his eyebrows at you. But the thing is, he could never go for certain things or was never motivated enough to, but the intoxication made his worries disappear.

“Girl, please, excuse me if I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night we can really let go  
My girlfriend's out of town and I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend's on vacation and he doesn't have to know..”

Jean whispered those lyrics right into your ear, making your legs turn into jelly. You stopped grinding against him and decided to dance face to face for a second. With your arms around his neck you grabbed his face and pressed your lips against his. He stopped in a minute out of shock, he smiled from ear to ear in response. His tongue then instantly entered your mouth for another kiss and was quite eager for more. You wanted it and everything to do with him. You felt free but safe with him at the same time, which was weird considering he was a stranger, and you were both not sober in the slightest. 

“Girl, please, excuse me if I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm tryna keep my hands off, but you're begging me for more  
'Round, 'round, 'round, give a low, low, low  
Let the time, time pass 'cause we're never getting old..”

The lyrics kept blasting in your ears, with Jean’s hands moving all around your body. He broke your little make out session and pulled you out of the crowd quickly, you knew what was coming and you did not want to stop him in any way. You felt so insanely turned on right now, and you felt him getting hard in his pants. 

Your intoxicated ass accidentally dropped Jean’s hand for a second and your vision blurred completely. You turned around and saw a figure and grabbed their shirt thinking it was Jean. You turned them around and grazed your hands along them and then tried to look up to see a large figure in front of you. 

“y/n????” a voice too familiar said concerned and confused.

“Oh fuck..” you said squirting your blurry eyes. 

Out of all people to see, then even having to talk to him was such a drag for you...


	2. want u back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry jean gets more action in the third chapter

Grabbing your wrists carefully, Eren looked concerned. He lifted up your chin with a single finger and looked you straight in your eyes. 

“Are you drunk? Crossed? Do you need a ride home? Like I just need to know that you’re good. You seem so out of it right now y/n…”

What did he just say? There was a ringing in your ears. Why was he so concerned? He’s the one who betrayed your trust first. Is he seriously mental? Cheating on your girlfriend, but kissing her ass literally a day afterwards was a bit much. What’s wrong with me? I need to find Jean, but I can’t move my body for some odd reason and I can barely see. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol, or Eren’s sudden affection for you that made you stay. Seeing Eren makes you lose control. Hearing his voice too. The care he was suddenly giving you made your heart break, you missed intimate moments like this with him before he started to distance himself. You could blame your next actions on the alcohol like any other heartbroken girl, but that wasn’t exactly true.

Suddenly you just kissed him, on a total whim, you weren’t sure what he would say or do, but you wanted a final pure moment with him. The breakup didn’t sit right with you at all, people expected you to move on so fast and easily, but Eren was your first real love. You thought about Jean once more, you wanted to get to know him, his humor and appearance sparked your attention, but right now your head was clouded with sadness and confusion, with not only your situation, but yourself as well. You started to walk away from Eren, tears forming in your eyes because it seemed like he didn’t return your love. After taking a step, Eren grabbed your left hand and pulled you back into an embrace. Following that, he placed a long and passionate kiss on your lips. 

“Oh shit, you’ve gotta come with me, like now,” Eren said whispering in your ear while tightening his grip on your waist. 

Oh lord, you missed him. You didn’t care if he was sober or not, horny or not, because you missed him too much. Every time he would touch you like this while you guys were together, you felt so aroused and wanted in a sense. He knew it too, with you, he was always sure. 

Then why did he cheat? The whole concept of cheating confused you, and your intoxicated ass couldn’t handle these kinds of thoughts right now.

“Wait, I need more shots,” you said quickly. 

Hitch can not find out about this, she would kill me in a heartbeat.

“are you sure you can handle that right now babe?” Eren asked while taking his hands and brushing your hair out of your eyes.

“Yeah, I really need it right now, and Connie is paying for all my drinks,” you said rushing to the bar. 

You didn’t even realize him calling you babe.

“oh my lord you two,” Sasha said, rolling her eyes with her head on Niccolo’s lap.

“Couldn’t catch a break huh?” Connie said hysterically laughing and slapping the counter top.

“Oh look who it is… the womanizer himself!” Hitch said while walking around Eren and nudging his side on purpose.

He was holding you from behind and put his head on top of your own. He was being so cute right now. 

“Another round of shots?” Niccolo asked annoyedly. 

“Of course,” Hitch said laughing.

“I can't. I literally am so baked right now, if I got crossed I would pass out so fast.” sighed Eren.

Everyone except Eren and Sasha took more shots. That same feeling kicked back into your body. You sat down at a bar stool and guided Eren towards you. Then you took pulled erens hands down from your shoulders even lower towards your chest. His breath was hitching, you could tell he was into you still, despite the whole dispute you had over the cheating scandal. Your toxic relationship with him was a rollercoaster, that ended with arguments and tears. You turned towards him and grabbed his face, you felt more dominant with him now that you guys aren’t together, what could go wrong? Your memory has hazy forgetting about Jean, you took your ex boyfriend towards the dance floor. 

“Let’s have some fun bitch.”

(play “till the world ends” by Britney Spears)

The LED lights in the large club made him look better than ever. His hair was up per usual, but the loose strands began to cover his face. The weed made his eyes more comforting and calm, but the slight redness made him even more seductive. 

“I notice that you got it  
You notice that I want it  
You know that I can take it  
To the next level, baby  
If you want this good, bitch  
Sicker than the remix  
Baby, let me blow your mind tonight..”

The music was making you feel even more powerful towards this man. When you were together, he was always the one dominating every situation. You should get wasted more often, maybe you would be more confident with yourself then. 

“I can't take it, take it, take no more  
Never felt like, felt like this before  
Come on, get me, get me on the floor  
DJ, what you, what you waitin' for?”

Not facing him, arms around his neck, grinding against that bulge in his pants you craved, made you feel things. Was it butterflies? Anger with a tad of horniess? You felt him feeling you all over, practically begging for more. Did you want to give him that? In no way did he deserve it. You decided he deserves the teasing, and a lot of edging will do. He hates edging, obviously, he hates the feeling of possibly losing all the excitement being built up, he finds it a waste of time. 

You dropped your arms around his neck and turned around, took his hands and slowly put them under your tight black dress. 

“Oh fuck, y/n please. I can’t do this any longer. I need you. Like- right now. I can’t do this anymore,” Eren said pleadingly while tucking your hair behind your ear. 

You could barely hear his requests, you were just so into the song and the energy at the club. Rolling your eyes back into your head and leaning your neck back, Eren started to kiss your chest and neck. This man was not shy in the slightest. People were definitely starting to stare, but you didn’t have a care in the world. Eren was carefully pulling your dress straps down, like the horny bastard he is. You started whining at his actions, knowing he wanted that control again, but you were in no way gonna let him have it. 

(play hold it against me by Britney Spears)  
singing the lyrics...  
“If I said my heart was beating loud  
If we could escape the crowd somehow  
If I said I want your body now  
Would you hold it against me?”

The smile creeping up on both of your faces was growing every second. Hastily, you started to unbutton his shirt and dragged your hands from his face down to his crotch. 

“Eren, do you want me now? I want you to beg for it, if you do,” You said smiling and trying your best not to laugh. You have never seen him like this, he was a complete mess.

“Y/n… I need you, I want to fuck you so bad right now,”

“Say that again… I couldn’t hear you very well…”

“y/n…fuckkkk ah…” His breathing was off, you could tell how turned on he was by your dominant actions. 

“Your wish is about to be granted… eren yeager...”

You grabbed his shirt collar and led him into the nearest enclosed area, in the back of the club, and found an empty closet. 

“Oh y/n, you just want a quickie? Just don’t be surprised if I take you back to my place after because I’m feeling more like at least 3 rounds. I missed you too much so maybe 5,” He said smirking.

“Oh shut up and get your fine ass in here, “ You replied.

You grabbed his shirt once again and opened the closet door. You forcefully kissed his soft lips and in return his tongue entered your mouth. You don’t want to waste any time with this, you were so over all the edging and teasing, all you wanted was his dick inside of you. Eren quickly shut the door and pressed you against the wall. His hands were lifting up your dress and then sliding down your lacy underwear, pressing his cold fingers on your clit. The differences in pressure being applied and his dainty fingers made you crave more of him, and he knew it. 

“You’re quite excited aren’t you, I don’t even have to finger you right now” he kissed you with a smile.

“Eren, oh fuck… Just fuck me please,” You said with a hiccup.

“That’s what I like to hear, be a good girl for me and sit still”

Next thing you know, his tip is brushing against you and you can’t stop whining, this excitement you haven’t felt in what feels like a lifetime. All the alcohol was making it ten million times better. He slipped in and your walls were eager to adjust to his size, you missed how large he was. You can't help but moan around his cock, you just missed it too much. You shifted your gaze up to him, as he bit down on your ear and you moaned in response. Right now, you’re totally soaked. He was easily gliding in and out, you could even feel his cock twitching inside of you. 

Eren was unraveling so quickly while leaning over you. Your legs decided to look around him and you arched you back. 

“Fuck y/n”  
thrust*  
“I missed you”  
thrust*  
“I-Missed this feeling”  
thrust*  
“I missed this fucking pussy of yours too”  
thrust*  
“Fuck”  
thrust*  
“i’m gonna fuck you all night long”

You on the other hand, were a moaning mess. He was fucking you so hard and so good, the rhythm had you in a trance. You could barely say anything this whole time. All you could say was “Fuck, fuck me harder, or something like daddy right there,” knowing that eren felt more confident when hearing those things. This man had you under some kind of spell. The orgasms kept coming, you and Eren didn’t want this to stop. After constantly pressing your eyelids together out of pleasure, your vision was getting blurry again, but this time what you wanted was right in front of you.  
You could hear “I need your love” by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding from inside the closet, wishing you could go out there and dance once more with Hitch and Sasha. Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the door, it was faint, but you heard it, Eren definitely didn’t. You were too intoxicated, you moved too slow.

“I doubt she would be in here anyways you idiot! Just shut up Marco you’re a complete asshole!Anyways, she’s really pretty, funny, and totally wild,”

“sounds like your type…” the voice said cackling in response. 

That first voice sounded way too familiar, but Eren was still ramming into you and the moans were still coming out of you both. The door opened slowly, you were blinded by the change in lighting. Eren’s face lifted up from your neck, where he left dozens of hickies and bite marks on your body.

“What the fuck dude? I’m busy Jean. Talk to me about your new bitch later,” eren said in a pissed off tone

Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck. Just my luck right??? He couldn’t be talking about me, while fucking me? But can Jean see me?? No right??? I hope not. 

You pulled eren over you more to try to hide yourself, but Jean saw your actions easily. 

“Shut the fuck up Eren I will. Ummm- Uh y/n?? Is that you?”


End file.
